


a pair of kings

by lynn_jpg



Series: soudam week 2020 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Breeder Fuyuhiko, M/M, Prince Kazuichi, Soudam Week, Soudam Week 2020, Yakuza Gundham, kazuichi's awkward af, talent swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn_jpg/pseuds/lynn_jpg
Summary: a talent swap I had touch fun with
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: soudam week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769203
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	a pair of kings

**Author's Note:**

> day 5 everybody, give it up for day 5. lmao also this is like the only fic I don't use song lyrics as a title.

**A PAIR OF KINGS**

**[ talent swap ]**

"I am Prince Kazuichi Souda, Ultimate Prince. I would prefer if ya didn't refer to me as a prince, though. While I'm here, I'm just another classmate! It is truly a honor to meet you all, and I hope I live up to your expectations!" The pink-haired male bowed and gave a nervous smile to those in the classroom. 

He had been accepted to Hope's Peak Academy under the title of Ultimate Prince. Today was his first day of classes. The boy was understandably nervous - it was his first day in a new country and a new school. However, he would do his best to live up to the expectations of his classmates. 

Truth be told, he wasn't the best example of a prince. He was clumsy, fidgety, cowardly and he couldn't hold a conversation for the life of him. But he was in and country now. He had a chance to reinvent himself. No one would know of his mistakes. Here it would be different. 

Starting today. 

He took a seat at his desk, a nervous smile on his face while his heart pounded in his chest. Class had gone by rather quickly. There hadn't been much time to talk, he hadn't been bombarded by questions from his classmates. However, he could still feel the eyes of his classmates on him. 

After class was over, he headed up to Ms Yukizome's desk. He rocked back and forth on his heels, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, did I, uh, do good? Did I seem normal enough? I feel like they were all staring at me! I don't want to just been known as a prince-"

"Kazuichi." She placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile. "You did great. It will take time for everyone to adjust to this, but you'll fit in in no time."

He exhaled, body still full of jitters. Ms Yukizome glanced around the classroom, watching as her students packed up. 

"Fuyuhiko, would you do me a favor and help show Kazuichi around?" She called out. A shorter boy sighed, grumbling as he came up to her desk. The teacher merely smiled, giving them a wave before exiting the classroom. 

The short blonde shifted, extending a hand out for him to shake. "Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Ultimate Breeder. Can't say I've ever met royalty before."

"Ah, Kazuichi Souda." The boy grinned. "But please, don't try to treat me like royalty here. I'm just one of you guys, ya know? Just want a normal highschool experience."

"If you wanted a normal high school experience, you shouldn't have picked this school," Fuyuhiko grumbled before they left the classroom. 

On their way back to the dorms, Kazuichi learned a bit about the breeder. To start with, he had a rather…  _ colorful _ vocabulary, and was even encouraging Kazuichi to speak in such a fashion. If he was being honest, Kazuichi didn't know any better. This was a while new language he was speaking - he didn't know hardly anything about their culture. 

Secondly, Fuyuhiko was very close friends with the Ultimate Mechanic, Peko Pekoyama. The two practically grew up together. They were very close. Kazuichi wondered what that was like - he didn't know many people growing up in his home country. He was confined by the walls of his castle. 

And thirdly, Fuyuhiko was  _ well aware  _ of his height, and did  _ not  _ need any reminding. Kazuichi had offhandedly made a remark (one that he thought  _ wasn't  _ offensive, mind you) and the breeder had blown up in anger. 

This country was certainly something different. 

Fuyuhiko laughed at something Kazuichi had said, and the prince had grinned, continuing on with his tale. "So anyways, these  _ motherfuckers  _ \- is that how you say it?" He continued when the breeder gave a nod. "Anyways, they thought it'd be a good idea to-"

Too engaged in conversation with his new friend, he had not been looking where he was going. This had resulted into him running straight into another body. 

"Fiend! How dare you lay hands on the heir to the Tanaka Empire?!" Kazuichi pulled back, looking at the male he had run into. He was tall, and white intimidating. He had a scar running through one eye and a purple scarf wrapped around his neck. He scowled at Kazuichi, recoiling in disgust. 

Kazuichi raised his hands in defence, flustered. "O-Oh! I'm sorry, it was an accident-"

The other male's face softened slightly, a hardly recognizable shift. He straightened his clothing before pushing past the male. 

"Dude." Fuyuhiko's expression was unreadable. "Do you know who you just fucking ran into?"

"Uh… no?"

"That was Gundham Tanaka, Ultimate Yakuza, leader of the Tanaka Clan."

"... He's going to fucking kill me, isn't he?"

* * *

Fortunately for Kazuichi, no murder was committed. Instead, to the surprise of many of their classmates, the prince and yakuza leader had come to be very close friends, and after that, boyfriends. At the beginning, they were both just very interested in each other's way of living. Gundham was fascinated with the idea of royalty, and Kazuichi was intrigued as to how the Yazuka worked. They quickly bonded after that. 

No matter how many times Kazuichi had insisted, Gundham still continued to refer to him as a prince, his "Prince of Darkness", if you will. However, Kazuichi didn't mind. Not when it came from him. 

The Ultimate Yakuza did a  _ lot  _ of weird things. For example, he had a strange way of speaking. He often had to reiterate what he was saying so Kazuichi could understand him better. He also had a strange fixation with the occult, as did his bodyguard, Ultimate Swordswoman, Sonia Nevermind. And for some reason, Gundham did have a soft spot for animals, as shown by his beloved hamsters. 

The Ultimate Yakuza had just put on a hard exterior for everyone to see, a sort of persona. But Kazuichi knew he was just a big softie. He cared more than he wanted to admit. 

"Careful, my Dark Prince," Gundham warned as he squeezed the other's hand. "I wouldn't want you to fall."

Kazuichi hummed in acknowledgement. He was walking atop a brick wall that was lining the path. He held Gundham's hand for safety. A toothy grin was on his face as he concentrated on balancing. 

"I'll be fine, ya dork," Kazuichi snorted. "Besides, you'll be there to catch me."

They walked down the pathway together in comfortable silence. Around them, the sun was beginning the set, red, orange, and yellow hues filling the sky. Kazuichi's face was lit up by the orange light, casting a heavenly glow. Gundham blushed, turning his head away in embarrassment. 

After a while, he broke the silence. "So, my paramour, will you be heading back to your home country for summer break?"

The prince's face scrunched up at the question. After a few months of dating, Kazuichi had admitted his home life wasn't the best - it was the main reason he hadn't invited anyone to his castle. He and his father didn't get along too well. Besides, their country wasn't doing the greatest economically. If Kazuichi was being honest, a riot could break out at anytime and their people might try to overthrow the throne. 

It's why he'd taken up the offer to come to Hope's Peak in the first place. He wanted to get away from it all. He didn't want to be treated like royalty. 

"Probably," he answered quietly, stumbling a bit on the ledge. "... I mean, it's not like I've got anywhere else to go…"

"Stay with me."

"What?" Kazuichi froze, stopping in his tracks. He turned to look at his lover, pink eyes blown wide. "Gundham, I-I can't ask ya to do that-"

"You're not asking, I'm offering." Gundham grabbed both of his hands, looking him in the eye. "I don't want you returning home to that devil of a man and poverty-stricken country. I want you here. I want you to be  _ safe. _ "

"You really…?... You really mean it?"

"Of course, my love." He planted a kiss on the back of one of his hands. "I want you to stay with me. After all, you will be the future king of the underground, right alongside me. A pair of kings at their finest… I just want the best for you. I want to treat you like the royalty you are."

Kazuichi sat down on the ledge, smiling happily. "A pair of kings… I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> watch me simp for prince!kazuichi lmao


End file.
